Guilty Pleasure
by raynjes11
Summary: What happens when Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are off to hunt, leaving Bella alone with Emmett? Will Bella give into her fantasies? Emmett/ Bella. Rated M for smut filled fun.


**A/N: My first attempt at a lemon. I wrote this at two in the morning, so don't expect perfection. Lol. I've always been a fan of Bella/Emmett fanfics, so I thought I'd try writing one. Reviews are always appreciated. So leave one or face the consequences! [evilgrin]**

He was shirtless.

My body registered the muscular planes of his chest and I could feel the familiar tingle between my legs.

_No. _I can't feel this way about Emmett. Remember Edward? The love of your life? The caring, sensitive, sweet boyfriend? The overly protective, boring, predictable fiancé? I sighed.

I loved Edward, I really did. But I just wish that he would stop treating me like a child. I may be fragile, but that didn't mean I was all innocent too.

I walked out of the room and into Edward's bedroom. I layed down on the ridiculously large, over-the-top bed he had bought me a few weeks ago and thought about what it would be like to have Emmett's strong arms around me.

Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were on a three day hunting trip in Saskatchewan. And Edward, being his over protective self, told Emmett to stay here and watch me. See what I mean about the child thing!?

It had been a full day since they left and Emmett had been doing nothing but watching some football game, all day. It was driving me insane. I felt a pang of jealousy towards the TV, stealing all of Emmett's attention. There I go again, completely forgetting about my soon to be husband, Edward, and Emmett's current wife, Rosalie.

There was a soft knock on the door, and a shirtless Emmett walked over to me. I sat up on the bed and smiled at him, ignoring the stuttering of my heart.

"I'm going to go on a quick hunting trip, you're scent is becoming more irresistible every second, and I don't know how long I can hold out." He winked and my heart skipped a beat.

"That's a comforting thought. Have fun. Snag a bear for me." I told him. He laughed and walked towards the door.

Just before he closed the door, he said almost too quietly for me to hear "Bye Bells."

"Bye." I whispered and heard the click of the door shutting. I fell back onto the bed and let out an annoyed huff.

Why did he have such an effect on me? It was a pointless little crush, I knew he didn't feel the same way about me.

I closed my eyes, and the first image that popped into my head was him standing in the doorway. I imagined myself walking over to him and running my hands up and down his abs.

My body reacted almost immediately to that thought, and I could feel myself getting wet. I rested my hand on my stomach and slowly lowered it until I was tracing the waistband of my leggings.

Another image flashed through my mind- Emmett's hand on my waistband, teasing me. I let out a shaky breath and slid my fingers underneath the light fabric. I found the edge of my panties and dipped my fingers under that too.

_Imagine its Emmett's hand. _I told myself. I remembered his strong hands and moaned at the thought of them on my center. I rubbed my clit in a circular motion for a while, then moved downward and entered a finger.

"Ahhh." I whimpered, pretending it was Emmett's fingers pleasuring me. I entered a second finger and jerked my hips. "Emmett." I whispered.

"Yes?" I heard a voice say from the door. The image of Emmett fingering me shattered as I opened my eyes and saw him standing only a few feet away.

I gasped and removed my hand. "Shit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Mortified, I sat up on the bed and avoided eye contact. I could already feel the furious blush blanch my cheeks.

"Bells, it's okay." I felt rather than saw him sit next to me on the bed. I took a chance peak through my hair, and only saw that lazy, sexy grin of his staring back at me.

And suddenly I was angry. Really angry, "Okay!? How is it okay!? You just saw me—" I stopped there, not wanting to make this more uncomfortable than it already was.

"I just saw you fingering yourself and calling my name." He finished for me. I looked up at him questioningly, not even bothering to cover the blush creeping up my neck. "I mean, it's not like I haven't thought of you…in that way before. I have, and it gets me really hot too." He said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Emmett, had thought of me in that way before? The thought of him pleasuring himself while thinking about me made me get even wetter below the belt.

"Mmmmm, you smell so sweet right now." He whispered in my ear as his strong hands grazed the curves of my breasts. "What did you think about when you were touching yourself?" He whispered again in that same seductive voice.

I shuttered at the cool breath that blew into my ear and said "Your fingers inside me." I snaked my arms around his neck and played with his curly brown hair. I couldn't believe what I was saying! Whenever Edward and I had sex, he was always so gentle, and would never have asked me a question like the one Emmett just did.

And then it hit me. Edward. How could I do this to him? My arms went limp around his neck and Emmett pulled back to look at me. "Is something wrong?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I just feel…really guilty." I looked down at the ground, anywhere but Emmett's golden eyes.

He touched my cheek and moved my head so I was looking at him. "Bella, I care about you a lot, and Edward knows how I feel, he can read my mind, remember? He knows about the fantasies I have of you."

The mention of fantasies got me back in the mood and I began playing with his hair again. "What do you imagine?" I asked in what I thought was my best seductive voice. I unlocked my hands from around his neck and moved one of them down his muscular chest. To my disappointment, he had put a shirt on before he left, but I knew I'd be able to take it off him in a few minutes.

He brought his lips up to my ear again, "Me inside you. Edward said that being with a human felt amazing because of the warmth. I bet you're really warm right now." The mention of Edward made me falter a little, but I quickly regained myself and trailed my fingers farther down his chest until I had reached the hem of his shirt.

I tucked both my hands inside of his shirt and ran then up and down the planes of his chest. He licked my throat and pushed me farther onto the bed until I was lying down with him on top of me.

He pulled off his shirt and then just as quickly pulled off mine. His hands cupped my breasts and massaged my nipples, making them instantly harden. A soft moan escaped my lips and the blush returned.

Emmett smiled and kissed the little space in between my breasts. "It's okay. You sound incredibly sexy when you moan like that. I can't wait to hear you say my name when you cum."

He expertly unclasped my bra and tossed it aside. He licked one nipple and then the other.

"Uhhhh, that feels so good." I whispered, running my hands through his unruly hair. He grinned and continued licking my breasts. I moved my hands to his back and ran them up and down, loving the feeling of his cool, granite skin.

He scooted up and kissed me on the lips. I traced his icy bottom lip with my tongue and let my hands wander until they reached the hem of his pants. He moaned into my mouth, encouraging me to move forward. I undid them and he stood up on his knees and slipped them off.

He crawled back on top of me, and with his pants out of the way, I could feel his hard erection rub against my wet center. I wrapped my legs around him and jerked my hips, causing both of us to let out a cry of ecstasy.

"Ah, fuck Bella. You're making me so hard." He growled, I moaned in response and jerked my hips again, rubbing up against him.

He pulled off my leggings, leaving me with just a pair of white boy shorts on, which he quickly took off right after. He looked me up and down, smiling and I blushed under his penetrating gaze.

"Do you want your fantasy to come true?" He asked, still checking me out. I nodded my head enthusiastically and he laughed. I arched my back, waiting for those strong fingers to enter me.

He traced the folds of my center causing me to buck into his hand. "Ahhhhh." I sighed, letting my head fall back onto the pillow. He rubbed my clit in a circular motion, and my toes curled up.

He pushed a finger into me. "Mmmmm, you're so warm." He moaned. He added another finger and it didn't take long before my walls started clamping down and I came onto his hand. He removed his fingers and licked them.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked. My breath was still ragged from the orgasm but I answered quickly. I knew what I wanted, and I knew what he wanted me to say.

"I want you to fuck me, Emmett." I said, cupping my breast with one hand and moving up and down my stomach with the other. Me touching myself made Emmett grin and he quickly removed his boxers and crawled on top of me again.

The tip of his penis rubbed against my clit and traced my folds. "Stop teasing me!" I moaned, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"But it's so much fun to see sexually frustrated Bella!" He smirked. I rubbed seductively against his erection, causing him to moan. "Alright, you win." He said just before entering me.

"Oh god." I cried, and brought my lips to his mouth.

He began pumping in and out of me in a slow motion, each one deeper then the first. I panted into his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip.

"Nnnnn, faster." I begged. He succumbed to my demands and I arched my back for better access.

I could feel myself building up, my walls constricting, my toes curling under, and my head falling back. I stopped moving and just let the waves of pleasure take control, waiting for my climax.

"Say my name. I want you to scream it." Emmett growled, sensing that I was close to coming. I waited a few seconds for the build up and then finally I reached the peak of the climb.

"Uhhhh, Emmett!" I screamed out as I felt his hot cum pour into me and fill me up.

When our breathing slowed, Emmett looked at me and grinned lazily, his eyes still clouded over from his climax. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled back.

"Hands down, best lay I've ever had." He said, causing me to laugh and blush.

"Same for me." I answered back much to his delight.

He extricated himself from me and tucked me into the covers. I looked at the clock, _12: 00 AM. _Emmett kissed me on the forehead and joined me under the covers. I happily snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his hands around me.

And all the while, I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I had done. I betrayed Edward's trust. In two days he would be back from his trip. How could I look into his eyes and lie to his face? Those thoughts consumed me and I was glad when I was able to slip away into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Alright, so there you have it, my first lemon! ^.^ I might add a second chapter because I don't feel like the story is complete, but it all depends on the responses I get back. So leave a review! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee!**


End file.
